Alice's story
by Fire-Burning-Ice
Summary: Ever wondered what made Alice find Jasper and the Cullens? Well here is her story starting with her transformation from human to vampire. Hope you like it : x.
1. Chapter 1 Transformation

Chapter 1: Transformation

Darkness is everywhere, I cant see a single ray of light. I'm trapped.  
There is a searing hot fire running through my body. It hurts a lot.  
I can't even remember where I am or how I got here. I know that my parents sent me to the asylum because I have premonitions; visions of the future.I dont understand why that makes me a freak, Why that means I need shock treatments. I used to think the shock treatments were painful, but they're were nothing compared to the fire that's burning me now. I would happily have the shock treatments now if it meant that the fire would stop. I'd die if it meant I could escape the burning. I tried to think of my family. I know I have a mum and a dad but I cant remember any brothers or sisters. I tried to remeber but it just seemed to make the fire hotter and I couldn't remember anyway so I quickly gave up. I tried to focus on going to sleep but that seemed impossible.  
I felt like I was never going to sleep again. I 'm pretty sure that if the burning carries on then I will die. I hope I do. If I have to stay alive and endure this burning for the rest of my life then I want to die as soon as I can. I don't even want to open my eyes. What's the point? I'll only see pitch black, and it hurts to move any part of my body so I 'll keep my eyes tight shut. I tried to remember my family again. I was quite surprised to find that the concentraton didn't cause the fire to get hotter. Infact,the fire seemed to be cooling at my fingertips and toes. Well, maybe the fire would disappear afterall. I hope that it goes soon. I want to runaway if i'm not going to die. I can't remember what I want to runaway from but I know I want to runaway. Come to think of it, I can't even remember where I came from. I can't remember anything about who I am except that I have the name "Alice". But I had a different name was something before "Alice" and there was something after it as well. Why can't I remember? The only thing I can remember is darkness and the name "Alice". My mind immediatly went into frenzy mode as I tried to remember something, anything about my life. I got eyes feel funny. I'm getting the funny stinging feeling just before the tears come when you cry. But where were the tears? I'm worried now. Is there something wrong with me? Why can't I cry? If I could cry then I'm sure I would be in hysterics right now.I'm really scared. I have no idea where I am and I don't know how to get away from here.I can barely remember my name for gods sake! All of a sudden the fire seemed to get cooler at my arms and legs but got hotter near my heart if that were even possible. I screeched out in pain.  
This was it. I'm dying. No-one should feel this much pain. It was impossible. Impossible but it's happening to me. My heart was literally killling me.  
Why can't my death just be quick? Why am I not dead yet? I tried my best to remember my life since these are my last moments but I'm sill not getting anything.  
Oh well, I tried. I concentrated on the fire for a minute. I must be crazy. It now feels like the fire is going out and my heart is stuttering, and why can I hear it so clearly? My heart seemed to take one final beat before it was silent.  
Great. Now i'm definately dead. But why am I breathing if im dead? Why can I feel a horrible burning at the back of my throat? Curious, I decided to open my eyes..... 


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

_Chapter 2 : Lost_

This couldn't be right. It was completely pitch black a while ago, now I can see everything with great detail. I can see every piece of dust.

I can see the whole room. There is nothing here. Just an empty is this room used for and where is it? I have no idea how I got here or where to go. Who am I? My name is Alice and thats all I know.

What am I?I definately have the body of a human but how old am I?  
Why is there a scorching flame in the back of my throat? What does it mean?  
I'm scared. All I remember is Darkness and a horrible fire. I can't even remember if I have a family or not. I don't remember where I live or Why I'm here, Wherever this place is. I'm terrified. Where do I go? Will I be ok?  
All of a sudden, I was seeing something very different to the room I was in. I knew what this was. I was having a premonition.

*I could see me with 6 other people. Three males, two females and myself. We were all beautiful. Completely white with Golden eyes. From the conversation they were having I could Pick up some information. The females were called Rosalie and Esme. The Males were called Emmett and Carlisle, were all vampires. The burning in my throat meant that I was"thirsty", that I needed blood. Normal vampires drank human blood, but these vampires Drank the blood of animals. They seemed like nice people to be with. Then there was the third male. He stayed by my side and held my hand all through the conversation. He looked at me differently. Like I was an Angel. His name was Jasper.*

I came out of my vision and back to the dark room.

Who is Jasper? Where do These Vampires live? Why does Jasper look at me like that? Why do I decide to go and live with them? There are so many questoins in my head. I'm very curious about Jasper. I tried to look at his future.....

*He was going to be depressed, he was going to stay with two vampires named Peter and Charlotte for a short while but then he was going to look for happiness and he found me. We were in a diner and it was raining outside. He took my hand and we ran out of the diner together.*

Wow. It looked like we were both going to be a couple. He loved me and he didn't even know it yet, and I would soon love him. Already he seemed special. He looked upset when he first came into the diner, but his face was in a daze when he saw me. Like I was all he needed, like I was the solution to all of his problems. Maybe he was the solution to all of mine.

I still had lots of questions in my head, and they weren't going to get answered unless I did something.

I could either ignore the premonition and just 'see how my life goes', or I could go and find Jasper and The Cullens. I think I'll ignore the premonition. I tried to look into the future again....

*I was covered in blood, my clothes were tattered. I was hissing at anything that came my way. I killed humans! people had lost relatives because of me. I was a savage...*

I was sobbing tearless sobs as I came out of my vision. I won't end up like _that, _I can't. I don't want to be evil.

A new thought came into my head for a moment. Why can I control my 'visions'? Before I could only see disasters and I couldn't control it, they just came to me. I can now look into the future willingly. Wow. I must be special. But why did in my vision was I a savage? I'm not going to end up like that. Not unless this thirst gets out of control.

Oh right. That's what's going to happen if I just 'see how my life goes.' Whereas if I went to find Jasper....

*I was smiling. The Cullens were with me. I could see our huge house in the we were going in the opposite direction. Were chasing deer to drink their blood.'Hunting', the Cullens called it. Jasper ran beside me while we hunted. We could run really fast, we were stronger than humans, we could hear more than them and smell more than they could. In general we had better senses.*

I know how my visions work!!!! If someone changes their mind, the vision changes!!!! So I would be happier and nicer if I went to find Jasper.I would find out more about myself if I went to find Jasper. I would enjoy life if I went to find Jasper.

I suddenly felt a lot happier. My life wasn't lost. I could be happy. I could have a new life with Jasper and the Cullens. I got up to try to and find a way out of the room. I suppose I could just punch the wall if I was stronger than a human. I pulled back my fist, then with all my force I slammed it against the wall.  
I smiled as I watched it crumble in front of me. Perfect. Now to find Jasper.

But before I do anything I need to get this thirst under control, or I will be that little savage that was in my vision. I need to hunt....


	3. Chapter 3 Searching

**Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter but I couldn't think how to start it.**

**Well here it is and I hope you like it. :) **

_Chapter 3: searching_

Right now I think I'm near a town and it's nearly night time. Hunting wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I just went on instinct and I think I did okay. While hunting I looked into the future a bit and learned that I can't show myself in sunlight around humans because I sparkle.

I also got a lot of blood on my little dress though, and I haven't got anything else to wear.  
I will have to buy some clothes. The only problem is that I don't have any money and I don't remember anyone who could give me some. I guess I'll just have to keep away from humans,until I find some clean clothes, so they don't get suspicious. I mean, I don't remember my human life much but I do know that it is considered quite strange if you walk around with blood on your clothed.

Maybe Jasper will have some money that I could borrow until I get some of my own. I wonder when exactly I'll find him. Will it be today, tomorrow, the next day...???? And where exactly will I find him??? I don't remember this area so I don't know which way to go. Simple solution! I'll just use my new power to see when I'll find him and to decide which way to go...

* Jasper will be near a diner. It will be raining. He'll come in to the diner and he'll find me sitting on a stool by the counter. We'll both be smiling. I've got clean clothes.*

Where did the clean clothe come from? Oh well, At least I'll get some. The diner was near here. I decided to take a right at the nearest corner which lead me through and alley and ended with more corners. I kept taking right turns because I can see that if I take a left then some not very nice men will try to "talk" to me. I stopped for a moment when something on the ground caught my eye. Money!!!And quite a lot of it! I quickly put it in my pockets.  
Well I had the money, all I needed now was a shop. I quickly checked the nearest street to see if any shops were still open. I was in luck! there was one across the road with an 'open'  
sign on the door. I walked over to it at human pace. It looked quite sweet. The window was full of clothes and shoes.  
As I entered, the lady at the counter raised her head. She looked a little startled at my bloody clothes.

"Welcome to Catherine's closet, Can I help you with anything?", she smiled as she said this. I returned the smile despite feeling a little nervous. This was the first time I had talked to a human since being a vampire.  
"um, could you tell me what I could buy with this?", I showed her the amount of money I had.

It turns out that I had $300. That's quite a bit. I spent $200 seeing that I would need a little bit of money in the future.

With the $200 that I spent I got a cute little black dress and matching pumps, a purple skirt, some tights , some underwear a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a red top with long sleeves and some trainers. I only just had enough (the lady gave me a discount because I bought so much!) and was quite disappointed that I couldn't spend more. I was having fun!! I would have to do this a lot when I found Jasper and the Cullens.

I thanked the lady as I left the store and headed to the nearest public toilet to change (not exactly glamorous but I had nowhere else!)  
I loved my new clothes, they look so cute!!!

I went back to the corner where I was before I went to 'Catherine's Closet' and carried on finding my way to the diner. I found it in less that half an hour later.  
It was closed but I could come back tomorrow. I need to find somewhere to sleep, but I don't feel tired. I feel wide awake!!! Maybe vampires don't sleep.

Even though I'm wide awake I'm quite bored. I'll just think of Jasper.

I thought about Jasper all night and the more I thought about him, the more I liked him.  
Eventually the sun began to rise. I quickly fled into some shadows where the diner was still in view. I wanted to look for him, even though he isn't coming today because he will come when it's raining and it's sunny today.

_**2 months later....**_

I waited for weeks. The days were becoming less sunny. That was good. Soon it will start to rain. I was beginning to worry though. I had thought about Jasper a lot over the weeks and was beginning to love him even though I haven't met him yet.

What if he never came? What if my visions were wrong? I worried continuously for days until it finally started to rain.  
When those days came I went to sit in the diner ,and pretend to eat some chips and drink something called lemonade, while I waited for him.

_**7 weeks later.....**_

He would come soon, the sun hadn't come out for days. He had to come. I loved him. He and the Cullens were my future. I was in the diner ,pretending to eat and drink , like I normally was, when I noticed that I only had $3 left. I would have to find some more money if Jasper didn't come soon.  
I suppose I could get a job here.

I sighed. I had being here for nearly 3 months. Every time the door opens I turn my head, and every time I'm disappointed that it's not him.  
I still turn my head though, because it could be him. Every time that door opens he could walk in and see me.  
I know I'm being ridiculous, so if the next person that comes in isn't Jasper I won't bother any more.

As if by coincidence, I turned my head for the last time as I heard the door open, But this time I wasn't disappointed.

I huge smile spread across my face as I saw that he was finally here......


	4. Chapter 4 Jasper

_Chapter 4: Jasper_

He's Here! He's Finally here!! He's so Handsome. His hair is a beautiful shade of honey blonde and his eyes are a lovely shade of red. Does he have funny marks all over his face? It looks like he's been bitten repeatedly. I feel like jumping up and down on my stool. I don't have to wait any longer, we can go and find the Cullens.  
He hasn't seen me yet. I think I should go and introduce myself. He needs to know that I've been waiting a long time, and he needs to know how much he means to me.

I hopped down from my stool and walked over to him. The look on his face was odd, like I was about to attack him. He couldn't be more wrong.  
I smiled to try and make him feel better. It seemed to work, his face now looked like he was looking at some kind of angel.

"You've kept me waiting a long time", I said to him. He ducked his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am", he apologised. What a good southern gentleman. I held out my hand. He took it almost immediately. I felt like my whole body was filled with hope, relief and happiness. I also felt some emotions that were new to me.

His face was blank before, but now he had the biggest smile spreading across his face and his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Why don't we go for a walk? We need to get to know each other", I suggested. He nodded. He looked to happy to speak.

We walked out of the diner hand in hand. We were so different in height that it was almost we were in the trees, We sat down on the grass and started talking.

"My name is Jasper", Jasper began, but I held my free hand up to silence him.  
"I already know your name". He looked at me with a confused expression. "My name is Alice, I have premonitions, visions of the future. All I know about myself is my name and the fact that I'm a vampire. I also remember a burning, then I woke up alone and had a vision of you and some other vampires. I've been waiting for you in that diner for about 3 months."

I was worried that maybe Jasper thought I was crazy. He's looking at me as if I had just said that I was a dog and my name was Rover.

"You don't remember anything about your human life?", he asked me.  
"No, nothing except my name." We gazed into each others eyes for a few moments.

"You had no idea where to go and you decided to come and look for me after seeing one vision of me?", I nodded. Again he was looking at me like I was crazy.  
"There are hundreds of vampires out there, why choose me?"The answer to this was easy.

"I chose you because you were the first thing I saw when I woke up as a vampire. I've been looking into your future for the past 3 months and I think that you're special."

Jasper looked away as if I had said something depressing.  
"I'm not special. I'm a monster. I've killed lots of other vampires.....", Jasper told me his story about A vampire named Maria and how he became involved in vampire battles. Well that explains the marks on his face. They're battle scars.

"So you've never really had a home?", I asked him.  
"No, not since I was human. I'm a killer", He looked away again. I used my free hand to turn his head to face me.  
"You're not a killer. You're special. You were forced into all those fights, it wasn't your fault."  
"But I'm a bad person", No he's not!  
"No you're not. You're a good person who bad things have happened to", There was nothing but truth in my words.

Jasper finally seemed to realise that too because in the next second he had his arms around me.  
"No one's ever said something like that to me", He whispered into my ear. I returned the hug but I was hesitant, I don't think it means the same thing to him as it does to me. I want to stay here forever. I want to be with Jasper forever. But he will probably get bored of me in a few years.

After a few long moments Jasper released me, but not wanting any space between us he held my hand. He gazed into my eyes again, smiling.  
"Alice, what would you say to a hunt?", he asked me. I haven't hunted for about two weeks and I'm quite thirsty.  
"I'm up for that. But I don't drink human blood", This baffled him.  
"What do you mean?"

I explained to him about the Cullens and how they only drank the blood of animals.  
"I don't want to kill humans.", I told him. " Will you hunt animals with me?"  
"I'll try. I don't like killing humans either. You know how you can see the future?"  
"Yeah, can all vampires do that?", I'd wanted to ask someone that for weeks. It felt good to finally say it.  
"No, some vampires get 'gifts', abilities that not everyone else can do. For instance, I can feel and control other people's emotions."  
"Wow, I bet that comes in handy",  
"It certainly does, why don't we go and hunt? We can decide what we are going to do afterwards", As he spoke he stood up and offered me his hand. This did sound like a good plan. We could figure out what we are going to do after we've hunted.

I took his hand and he pulled me up off the ground and wrapped his arms around me while resting his chin on my head.  
"I think you're the special one, not me", he said. I smiled. In that brief second I looked into our future and was very happy with what I saw.

*Me and Jasper holding hands, me in a white dress while he was in a suit. The rest of the Cullens were there as well. I assumed that this was our wedding*

I laughed, how could I have thought that he wouldn't want me? The vision explained a lot.  
"what's so funny?, Jasper asked.  
"Well, lets just say that we'll be happy.", I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. When our eyes met I could see that his were full of questions.  
"You'll soon find out", I told him. He just shook his head.

"If you say so, Let's go hunt!" I could already smell some nearby animals.......


	5. Chapter 5 Discussion

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've being really busy choosing my options at school and I've being visiting lots of old friends, so it was really hard to find time.**

**Well here is chapter 5, I hope it was worth the wait!!! :)**

_Chapter 5 Discussion_

Jasper seemed to have a natural talent for hunting animals. He didn't do a single thing wrong. He caught the animal without hesitation and was soon tucking into his deer.  
I was getting a lot better at hunting, I didn't get a single drop of blood on my clothes this time.  
Once our thirst was under control, we went in search of somewhere to sit and discuss where we were going to go now.

We ran hand-in-hand through the nearby woods looking for somewhere to talk. All the time we were running Jasper had a large smile on his face and he barely kept his eyes off me. I smiled too, feeling happy that he was happy. We found a little field, with lots of flowers, shadowed by lots of trees. It was the perfect place to have a private discussion.

Jasper was still smiling as we sat down on the damp grass, he never let go of my hand. We remained silent for a while, just looking at each others faces. I was the first one to break the peaceful silence.

"Jasper, you seem to be happy around me..." he looked a little worried.  
"Yes?" he prompted when I hesitated  
"Well, why?"If his face looked worried before, then now it looked terrified. He looked away for a moment before he answered.

"Ever since I was changed into a vampire, I've never felt truly happy in another vampire's company. I didn't mind being with Maria, but that's only because I thought that was the only way to be a vampire. I was never told that there were other ways to exist whilst being a vampire. Then I met you and you accepted me straight away, you are a kind person and you are not bothered by my past. When I left Maria, I was worried that no one would like me because of my past. Then you accepted me so easily and a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and it was an enormous relief to feel like somebody cared about me." His eyes never drifted from mine as he spoke. There was no hint of dishonesty in his voice, but there was still a lot of worry on his face.

"I do care about you, You're the first vampire I've ever met and this is the happiest I've felt in months. When I look into your eyes I don't see a stranger, I see a true friend that I will always be able to rely on and you can always rely on me. " The worry seemed to disappear from his face a little bit with every word I spoke. By the time I had finished speaking, the worry had completely disappeared and he was smiling again.

"I will always be here for you. I will never leave your side. I will come with you to find The Cullens, even if it takes an eternity." But where were we going to start?

"Thank you Jasper. Where do you think we should start looking?" He thought for a minute, then his face lit up.  
"well since we're already in America, why don't we start looking here? It sounded like a good plan.  
"sounds like a good idea. Lets get started!" I bounced up, pulling Jasper with me. He looked amused at my enthusiasm.

We walked at a human pace to the edge of the field, when we got there Jasper stopped suddenly. I looked at him, confused,  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. He hesitated before answering.  
"Alice, I meant every word I said to you. I will stay with you for an eternity, even if we don't find The Cullens."

I felt a little confused. I knew he would stay with me forever, Why was he telling me? I looked into the future only to see me and Jasper holding hands and smiling. I came back the the present, and I realised that Jasper was caressing my cheekand leaning towards my face.

Before I could react, Jasper kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy

_**Sorry it took a while, but HERE IT IS!!!**_

_**Hope it's okay!!! :L**_

_Chapter 6 - Happy_

I was only aware of was the fact that his lips were on mine, and the happiness that I was feeling. I had absolutely no memory of feeling this happy, I felt like I could fly. I knew that we  
we would end up being together. It was destiny. You couldn't stop it.

His hand carried on caressing my cheek and I couldn't help but stroke his too. His skin was so soft despite all of his scars. I closed my eyes and appreciated the moment. It felt like Heaven.  
I never wanted to leave his side. If he traveled the world, I would go with him. He was my future.

As the sun was going down we broke apart, but to prevent any space between us he pulled me against his chest, kissed the top of my head and kept whispering my name.

We stayed like this for hours. He kept kissing my head and whispering my name, and I just sighed happily.

When the sun started rising again we walked slowly to the edge of the field. I was perfectly happy and was would agree to staying forever, but we still needed to find the Cullens.

I pulled away from him and I sighed, disappointed that the moment had to end. His eyes didn't leave my face.

"Um, Jasper?" I said, to try and pull him out of his happy place.

"Mmm?" He replied, he sounded so content that I felt guilty for reminding him that we still had to go and search.

"We still need to find the Cullens."

"That's right. Where should we head to?" I looked into the future and tried to see where we would go.

"Um, how about Alaska? I saw that The Cullens were going to tell us about their time there." Jasper thought it over before answering.

To answer, he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I guess this was his way of saying yes. I smiled back and put my hand in his. As soon as he had a good grip on my hand, we ran.

We ran as fast as we could. The wind in my face was lovely. It made all of this feel even more like a dream. A dream which I never wanted to wake up from. The silence didn't last long.

Jasper wanted to know more about the Cullens.  
"Well, Carlisle, the 'father', is a doctor. He's full of compassion. Esme, the 'mother', enjoys decorating house. She's one of the most caring people you'll ever meet. The 'children' are Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie can be a little pigheaded, but I can see some great shopping trips with her. Emmett's a bit of a kid really, but he's quite kind and caring. Edward's got a fowl temper, but he cares a lot about his family. He can also read minds."

"What do they like to do in their free time?"

"Carlisle likes to read, study, and learn languages. Esme enjoys to draw blueprints and restore old buildings. Rosalie loves to make herself look pretty and buy clothes. Emmett enjoys sports like wrestling and football. Edward likes to read, play and write music, learn languages and drive cars. "

"Will they like me?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course they will" The smile that I loved flashed across his face, and he lowered his head to kiss me again.

Even if I couldn't find the Cullens, I would never leave Jasper. I couldn't leave Jasper. He was my life. He was in every part of my future, And I didn't need my gift to see that.


	7. Chapter 7 The Cullens

_**Hey Guys, Just so you know, I'm rubbish at geography so If the cities/states don't make sense, well that's because I don't know much about them!!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!!! xD.**_

_Chapter 7- The Cullens_

It was coming up to dawn and me and Jasper were just finishing off our regular hunt, the bear I had caught was particularly tasty. Now that the burning was gone from my throat I could relax a little. I skipped off to find Jasper, and spotted him just finishing off a Mountain Lion. When he saw me his face lit up he held out his arms for me. I ran into them and embraced him. It was something you never got bored of.

We just stood there for what felt like not long enough, until I sighed. Jasper kissed my head , and asked me what was wrong. I sighed again.

"Nothing, I just thought we would have found them by now." Even though I loved Jasper, I was getting a little impatient. I really wanted to find The Cullens and learn about their lives. For the past few weeks me and Jasper had searched for The Cullens. So far we had searched Washington, North and South Dakota, Colorado and we hadn't found them.

"Don't Worry, we'll find them. Why don't we try searching Michigan?" It didn't sound like a bad idea.  
"Sure, Shall we go now?" I felt him nod on my head.

He pulled me away to hold my hand like he always did when we ran. I smiled at him before we took off.  
Michigan wasn't far. It would only take us half a day. Then we could start looking.

Jasper let me guise him. I could see which way would take us to Michigan and which way would get us lost. We didn't talk as we ran, we never did. We just appreciated each-other's company. Occasionally I would look at him and he would just be smiling to himself. I smiled too. I was with him, so I was happy.

* * *

We arrived at Michigan at around midday. I lead Jasper to a field in Rose City where we could discuss where we were going to start looking.

We sat down on the grass and began to discuss where to go.  
"I think we should check all the hospitals first of all, to see if Carlisle works there, and see whee we go from there" I suggested.  
"I think that's a great idea." Jasper agreed, and we set off again, hand in hand.

We always tried to stay away from humans to avoid temptation, and of course to run, but it seemed unavoidable today.  
The first place we tried was Lincoln. Nothing. Then we tried Alpena. Nothing. Then Posen. Still nothing. I was starting to feel like we were never going to find The Cullens, but I knew better than that. Of course we were going to find The Cullens. We had to.

It wasn't until we got to Onekama that we had some luck.

Me and Jasper walked up to the receptionist together to get the information we needed,

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell me if a certain doctor worked here?" Jasper asked in his most seductive voice.

We always did this, if there was a male behind the counter I would ask him and if there was a female behind the counter, then Jasper would ask her. We tended to charm humans of the opposite gender.

Mary (I checked the tag on her uniform) was flustered for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, unless it's for employment purposes"  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. John Whitlock, and this is my assistant Nurse Penelope Meyer." Jasper had managed to get some false Doctor certificates while we were in Washington, and they had come in handy.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both" She shook our hands.  
"We are here to get information on one of your employees regarding their old job with us"  
"Um, sure. What's the name?" She was already opening some of the files.  
"Carlisle Cullen" Mary's face showed that she knew who we were talking about.  
"Ah Yes, he works here" She went to get his file and handed it to Jasper. He gave her a little grin and went to sit on one of the chairs.  
"Thank you for your help" I said to her before going to sit with him.

Jasper read the file quickly. Before I could ask he turned to me, smiling my favorite smile.  
"He lives about 20 miles away. It shouldn't take us long to get there" He had to out a hand on my knee to stop me bouncing up and down in my seat.  
"Calm down overexcited pixie" He teased. I ignored him.  
"Let's go!" I whisper- squealed, to low for human ears. Jasper chuckled at my excitement, but he walked up to the counter to hand back the file. I followed him.

"Thank you very much for your time" He said in his velvet voice, as we dashed out of the hospital.

I pulled him to a nearby alley, so we could be away from humans. As soon as we were out of the way I started talking at top speed.

"Can we go now, please please please???!!! But I think we should hunt first so we don't have to when we're with the Cullens, but then again it would be better if we went with them so we could prove how much we want to stay-"

"Alice, calm down!" Jasper interrupted. "We can go to The Cullen's now, we'll hunt with them later. We're not in any hurry" I sighed. I was just being silly.  
"I don't know what i'd do without you" I stepped forward to embrace him. He just chuckled and tilted my head up so he could kiss me.  
We didn't move until Jasper broke the kiss to remind me why we were here.

"Let's go to The Cullen's" He said. I held his hand tightly. Our lives were about to change forever.  
"Let's go" I agreed.  
And we ran as fast as we could to the Cullen's house. I guided the way again.

When we were about a mile away, me and Jasper slowed to a human walking pace, but we didn't let go of each-other's hands.

"Are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah, are you?" I quickly checked the future. *Most of The Cullens were standing outside in the garden, greeting us. Edward and Emmett were missing. Hunting.*  
"Yep, by the way two of them are out hunting for a while. They won't be there until later tonight."  
"Which two?"  
" Edward and Emmett"  
"Edward's the mind reader, right?"  
"Yeah. Me and him are going to get along"  
"Are you sure they'll like me?" His voice was shaky, nervous.  
"I'm positive" I squeezed his hand to give him comfort "And you're about to find out, we're approaching the garden"  
"I Love You, I've enjoyed every minute of this Journey"  
"I love You Too, I'm so glad I found you"

He kissed my cheek quickly, and then he took a deep breath as we broke through the last of the trees into The Cullen's garden.

There were three vampires standing in the garden and as soon as they heard us, their heads whipped round to look at us...

_**Please let me know what you think by reviewing!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Explaining

**I think this is the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it. xD.**

_Chapter 8 - Explaining_

There were three vampires standing in the garden and as soon as they heard us, their heads whipped round to look at us...

I could tell from my visions that the three vampires were Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. I was going to point them out to Jasper but then I remembered that he knew which two were missing so he could probably guess who they were.

Rosalie was sitting reading a book under a tree. Carlisle and Esme were standing, holding hands, by the river that ran through the garden. They all shifted into hunting positions when they saw us, ready to attack if they needed to.

"We haven't come to hurt you or your family Carlisle, We want to join your coven" I said carefully. Confusion swept across all of their faces.  
"How do you know us? Who are you?" Carlisle asked, returning to his normal stance. I couldn't think of a good way to start.  
"Is there somewhere you would be more comfortable talking to us?" I asked.  
"I would rather we stayed out here"  
"Okay, well it's a long story..."I started.  
"Would you just get on with it?" Rosalie snapped. I smiled at her.  
"You must be Rosalie. We're going to be good friends" I told her. Her eyes widened.  
"How can you be sure, dear?" Esme asked me. She had also returned to her normal stance. Her voice was friendly but wary. She just wanted to keep everything calm.  
"I have visions of the future" I told her simply. She looked at Carlisle with a look on her face that said 'what?"  
"Could you please explain why you have come here and what it has to do with your visions?" He said.

Jasper, who had being completely silent during the conversation, squeezed my hand encouragingly. I turned to smile at him before I explained everything.

"My name is Alice and this is my soul-mate Jasper. I don't remember anything about my human life.. I woke up in a dark room, completely alone" I heard Esme gasp quietly, and she looked sympathetic, as did Carlisle. Rosalie looked disgusted, she thought I was lying.

"What's that got to do with us?" Carlisle asked calmly.  
"The first thing I saw was a vision of you, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and myself. I also had a vision of me becoming a total savage. "  
"So you're dangerous?" Rosalie asked me with a bit of venom in her voice.  
"No, my visions are very subjective. When someone changes their mind, the vision changes. For example I wanted to find out what was going to happen to me, and when I first saw you I was going to ignore the vision and just go on instincts, so the vision changed to me becoming a savage. I didn't want to kill people so I decided to look for you instead. But I decided to look for Jasper first. I saw that he would be my soul-mate. It took me weeks, but he eventually turned up in a diner where I was waiting. We fell in love. He has never left my side since I found him."

Jasper kissed my cheek and whispered 'I love you' into my ear. I returned the kiss with a smile. I turned back to face Carlisle.

"We've been searching for you and your family for weeks. We only found your address less than an hour ago" I admitted  
"Where did you get information?" Esme asked.  
"The hospital" she nodded.

It was silent for a few moments. I looked at my feet.

"Where did you get the scars?" Rosalie blurted out. She obviously meant Jasper's battle scars. Vampire eyes couldn't miss them.  
Jasper stiffened. I knew this was going to be hard for him. He was still under the impression that all vampires would hate him because of his past.  
"Rosalie! Don't be rude!" Esme scolded her.  
"It's okay. She's only curious." Jasper said. I squeezed his hand. "I used to be involved in vampire battles. When I was changed, it was what I was taught. I thought that was the only way to live like a vampire." He sounded sad, ashamed. "I understand if you want me to leave."

"We understand. Don't worry. You were just taught differently to us." Esme comforted him. I whispered 'I told you so' in Jasper's ear. He grinned at me.

Esme looked at Carlisle like she was asking him something. Funny, I thought Edward was the mind-reader. Maybe they just understood each-other very well. Carlisle grinned and nodded.  
Esme walked up to us until she was only a few inches away.

"You want to join our coven?" She asked.  
"Yes, but only if it's ok" I knew it was going to happen but I still tried to be polite.  
"Of course. You seem to be honest and trustworthy. We have only one condition..."  
"I know. We can only drink the blood of animals" I heard Jasper gulp. I knew he still struggled to only survive off animals."It won't be a problem" I assured her.  
"Have you drunk human blood before?" She asked.  
"I haven't, but unfortunately Jasper never knew that he could drink animal blood so when he was changed he survived on human blood. But for the past few weeks he has been hunting animals with me. " I added the last part because I could see that Rosalie was about to protest.

Carlisle walked to Esme's side.

"How much do you know about our family?" He wanted to know.  
"Well, I know that you and Esme are like the parents, you move around a lot and there are two more of you, but they are currently hunting. I know that Carlisle started the coven, but I don't know about your human lives."

Carlisle looked satisfied. Even Rosalie relaxed. Jasper must be using hid gift. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he grinned.

"Well, in that case, I see no reason why you can't join us. 'll have to come up with a story, we only recently moved here, I don't think we would like to relocate again"

"No problem. what's the story at the minute?" Jasper asked.

"Me and Esme are a married couple. Rosalie is posing as Esme's younger sister needing a place to stay because their parents recently died. Emmett and Edward pose as Esme and Rosalie's cousins. Their mother died when they were babies, their father left them because he couldn't handle it and they have always lived with us. That way Emmett and Rosalie and Me and Esme can still be happy couples"

Jasper thought about how we could fit into the story.

"Why don't I pose as Edward and Emmett's half brother that they never knew they had. We can pretend that my father recently died and I came looking for them and I dragged my girlfriend, Alice along?" It was a good story and Carlisle seemed to think so too. He and Esme were looking at each-other and grinning. Rosalie cracked a smile too.  
I was glad that Jasper was trying to make an effort.

"It could work Carlisle. There's no gaps to fill." Rosalie pointed out. She still hadn't moved from her spot under the tree.  
"It's a fantastic idea. I'll go to the school on Monday to get application forms for you both. We'll also need false documents. That might take a while"  
"I know someone in Washington that does false documents. I could get them done really quick." Jasper offered.

I knew he was talking about the man who had made our fake doctor certificates.

"That would be wonderful, but don't these thing normally take a few days?" Rosalie asked. Wow, she was actually talking to us nicely.  
"I can control people's emotions. It's my gift. So I can make him feel particularly helpful while I'm their. That's why you're all feeling so relaxed. I didn't want there to be a fight"  
"Nice gift" Rosalie Commented. I noticed that her hair shimmered slightly.  
"You have wonderful hair" I told her. I walked over to her and ran my fingers through her blonde curls.  
"Thank you" she replied.  
"Do you mind if I put it up?" She looked confused, but pleased to have someone else that was into hair and clothes.

I'd secretly being desperate to do more shopping since I met Jasper, but I could tell that he wouldn't enjoy it. He had given me some money and I took him once, just to buy some clothes for him but he didn't enjoy it. For the past few weeks I had done very little shopping and the clothes that were in my rucksack were in great need of a wash.

"Sure, I'll just get my brush and clips" She ran into the house to get her things. I turned to Jasper. He was talking to Carlisle about documents, money and stories.

Esme came and stood by my side. She gave me a warm smile which I returned.

"You've been through quite a bit" She pointed out. "It must be horrible to not remember your human life.  
"A little, but I found Jasper and in a way it's better because you can't miss what you can't remember" I told her.  
"I'm glad you came to us. I think we're going to get along" She said glancing over her shoulder. I followed her gaze to Jasper and Carlisle, who were laughing. It was good to see them bonding.

"I think so too."  
"You really like him, don't you?" She asked, seeing my dazed expression as I looked at Jasper.  
"Yes. I can't imagine a world without him. He's everything to me. And so are you. Thank-you for accepting us so easily"  
"Not at all. It's always nice to have someone join the family. I see it as gaining two extra children, like Rosalie, Emmett and Edward"

I hugged her. She felt like a mother to me, and seeing as I couldn't remember my mother it was nice to have one. She hugged me back. I could see some good times ahead.

Our moment was interrupted my someone clearing their throat. I turned my head.

It was Rosalie. She had returned with eleven different types of brushes and combs, a dozen hair clips and a camera.

"I believe you wanted to do my hair" She said, smiling.  
"What's with the camera?" I asked her, inspecting all the combs.  
"I thought I could do your hair too, and then we could take pictures. Edward can develop them when he gets back" We were really going to get on.  
"Excellent Idea, Esme would you like to join us?" She shook her head.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go and talk to Carlisle and Jasper" She looked at Rosalie with an expression that said 'be nice',and then walked over to join Carlisle and Jasper's conversation.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. I think she's beginning to like me. I took the hair combs and clips from her hands, and motioned for her to sit on the grass. I put down my rucksack and then set to work on her hair. It was like silk. I brushed it into a ponytail, leaving some strands free to frame her face.

While I was doing her hair, she told me about Emmett and Edward. I couldn't wait to meet them.

When I was done she stood up and ran inside. When she came back, she had a mirror. She was admiring her new hair do.  
"Thank-you, it's lovely" She complimented me. "Now let me do yours"

I didn't have to sit on the grass, I was short enough to stand.  
"We'll have to go shopping some time" She said.  
"That would be great. I haven't being shopping for ages.

She combed my short hair quickly and then she clipped it back behind my ears. When she was done we got the camera and took turns taking pictures. We did some silly poses and by the end of it we were on the floor laughing.

When I looked up I noticed Jasper, Carlisle and Esme laughing with us.

Well, so far so good, but would Emmett and Edward take a liking to us so quickly? I would have to wait a few hours to find out.

**Please Review! xD.**


	9. Chapter 9 Edward and Emmett

**Yay, this chapter's even longer than chapter 8!  
Enjoy! xD **

_Chapter 9 - Edward and Emmett_

"Please, Alice. Just one more hair do?" Rosalie whined.

I shook my head, we had being experimenting hair styles on each other for about three hours now. It was nearing sunset and, I have to admit I would have gladly stayed there all night and styled her hair but we had being sitting here since I arrived, only getting up to get rollers to curl our hair and to have showers. Esme had kindly ran to the shops to buy me some clothes that fitted so that I would have something clean to wear. Everyone else had gone inside a couple of hours ago.

I'd just had a vision and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

* The stars were glittering in the night sky. Edward and Emmett walked in the front door, arriving home from their hunt. They moved into hunting positions when they caught our scent but they relaxed once Carlisle had explained. Edward shook my hand, while Emmett gave Jasper a painful looking pat on the back.*

"Sorry Rosalie, but Edward and Emmett will be home in a few hours" Her expression changed from irritated to excited.  
"Really?"She had obviously doubted my visions, I couldn't blame her.  
"Yep, I think they'll like me and Jasper"  
"Well, I 'm not sure about Edward but I know Emmett will like you, he's so kind and considerate..." She trailed off, daydreaming.

Rosalie really couldn't get enough of Emmett. Every time you mentioned his name she would sigh and tell you all of his good qualities. If he was the same about her then I'm sure Edward would be bored out of his mind on the hunting trip.

I was about to interrupt her thoughts when Esme called me inside.

"Alice? Could you come here for a moment?"  
"I'll be back in a minute" I said to Rosalie. She didn't even turn her head, she just nodded.

I laughed as I ran into the dining room where Esme was sitting, looking over a set of blueprints. I sat down opposite her.  
"Yes?" I said. She looked up.  
"Well, Alice, me and Carlisle were talking earlier and we decided that if you and Jasper really want to stay then you should go and pick a room"

I quickly scanned the future to see which room I would pick.

"There's just one teeny weeny problem Esme..." A look of worry crossed her face, the kind of expression a mum would have on her face when she thought she'd got the wrong birthday present.  
"What's that, Dear?"  
"The only room I will like already belong to someone"  
"Who?"  
"I think it's Edward's..." I didn't want to take a room that already belonged to him.  
"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind dear"  
"No, I couldn't-  
"Really it's fine. I'll talk to him. Why don't you check the future and see how he takes it?" I took her advice. I was silent for a moment, then I burst out laughing.  
" Alice?" Esme's voice was skeptical.  
"He'll be fine about it" I giggled again.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You'll find out. Do you mind if I start moving his stuff _now_?"  
"Not at all, and what about Jasper? Where will he stay?"  
"He'll choose a room on the top floor" I said with certainty.  
"Okay, I'll just drive to town and get some supplies so you can decorate your rooms to your liking" She said, getting up to get her car keys.  
"Thank- you Esme, I'd appreciate that. Where are Carlisle and Jasper?"  
"I think Carlisle is showing Jasper the town, and then they are going to the bank to sort out some financial issues. I'll meet up with them, on my way home"  
"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours"

She waved as she walked out to the garage. I waited until her car was at the end of the road, then I had an idea.

"Rosalie?" I shouted. She appeared at my side in an instant "I'm assuming you heard the conversation?" She nodded.  
"So I was thinking, if you showed me Edward's room, then maybe we could start moving furniture?"  
"Great idea"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. She stopped when we reached the third door to the right on the second floor landing. I opened the door and stepped in.  
It was beautiful, the room was spacious yet cozy, there was a small closet in the corner that would be great for storing clothes. But the best part was the view. I could see the entire forest and nearby river. I could look at it all day and not get bored.

"Um, Rosalie, what are we going to do with Edward's furniture?"  
"We can put it in the garage" She wasn't joking "And I can give you some furniture. Me and Emmett have a small house around the corner and I'm sure we could spare a few things"  
"Thank you Rosalie"

"We can't move furniture in these clothes. Lets change first"  
"Good thinking. We'll have to decorate later as well, so nothing too flashy" I told her as she pulled me to her room where I was currently keeping my clothes.

Once we had changed our clothes and tied our hair back we headed back to Edward's, soon to be mine, room.

"What should we move first?" Her eyes darted to the massive sofa. I saw and evil grin, similar to mine, spreading across her face.  
"The sofa" we said together.  
"Shall we get started?" She asked. I rolled up my sleeves.  
"No time like the present" I replied.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Alice, can you move that chair slightly for me please?" Rosalie asked.

We had being moving furniture for about two hours. So far, we had got all of Edward's stuff into the garage and we were nearly finished getting some things from Rosalie and Emmett's house. We had also managed to add a coat of blue paint to the walls.

"Sure" I moved the chair a little to the left. She put down the sofa was carrying.  
"I think that's it" She said looking around the room.  
"I think so too, Job well done" I said.

We had arranged everything as we brought it in. I now had a large sofa, a bookcase, a rug, several large cushions in the corner of the room, a desk, a few books, some shelves, a bed to keep up appearances a a record player and a dressing table.

"I wonder what the boys and Esme will think" Rosalie said.  
"We'll find out in about ten minutes, everyone's on their way home" According to my visions, anyway.  
"What? They can't see me like this!" She gestured down at her body. I suppose she did look a little ragged, she was covered in paint and her was coming out of its ponytail.  
"Why don't you hop in the shower while I choose some clothes for us?" I suggested.

She nodded, then ran out of the room. After a few seconds I heard the shower water running. I went to find some clothes for her in her room.

After a few minutes she emerged from her bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She took her clothes, then went to dry her hair.  
"Thank you" She called from her room.  
"No problem" I called back.

I moved my clothes from Rosalie's room to my own and quickly got changed and ran a brush through my hair. I looked presentable.  
I heard a car coming up the road.

"Rosalie, are you done?"  
"Yes, I'm fairly gorgeous" She said as she appeared by my side.  
"Great, let's go downstairs and greet them"

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the car stop outside. I heard three people get out and start walking to the house. I recognized their scents, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.  
I couldn't wait to show them what we had done.

As soon as they came in the door, Rosalie took their bags while I grabbed their hands and pulled them upstairs. When I stopped, they looked to stunned to speak.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked them.  
"It's amazing" Esme said.  
"You've both done a fantastic job" Carlisle complimented.  
"I didn't know you had such a talent" Jasper said.  
"So you like it?" Rosalie asked, appearing behind us.  
"Of course, it's wonderful" Carlisle smiled down at me.  
"I agree" Esme said, smiling as well "But we need to add a nice pattern to add to the paint. We can get started in the morning"  
"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and down."Well, we had better go and unpack the shopping" Carlisle said.  
"Would you like a hand?" I offered.  
"That would be wonderful, thank you Alice"  
"Okay, Jasper go and help them while I add the last touches to my room"  
"And you're supposed to love me..." Jasper said, shaking his head in mock sadness as he left the room.

Everyone else just laughed and followed him out of the door, except Esme. She stayed and admired the paint on the walls.

"Wow, you really do have a talent for decorating Alice"  
"Thank you Esme. Did you get everything you needed while you were out?"  
"I think so. We can start work on Jasper's room when Edward and Emmett get home if you like"  
"I would like that very much. They should be home in about an hour" I said. She nodded and started to walk out of the room.  
"You know, Alice your gift really can be useful, and Jaspers" She said as she walked down the stairs.

I stayed in my room for a while, listening to music and putting up some curtains.

When I was done I went to find Jasper. I found him lying on the grass outside reading a book. He put the book down and patted the space next to him. I went to lie down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. We just lay there peacefully for about twenty minutes, until I heard a car. Jasper felt me tense and used his talent to calm me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"We are about to meet Edward and Emmett"

We sat up and ran inside, waiting to greet Edward and Emmett. I couldn't help but bounce up and down as I heard them approaching the door.

When they cam in they moved into hunting positions.

_Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. Carlisle and Esme let us join your coven. _I told Edward in my looked at me with an expression of confusion and fear. I quickly explained in my head how we got here and where we came from. He relaxed and put a hand on Emmett's shoulder to restrain him. Carlisle walked in to prevent any fighting. When Emmett looked at him questionably, he explained to him what was going on and Emmett burst out laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes and came forward to shake my hand.

"Don't mind him, he's got mental issues" He mumbled. I couldn't help but giggle "So you're Alice and Jasper. Nice to meet you. It's always nice to have additions to the coven"

Emmett recovered from his laughing fit and came over to give Jasper a painful looking pat on the back.  
"Sorry about almost killing you. Why don't we start over? My name's Emmett" The grin never left his face.  
"My name's Alice and this is my soul-mate, Jasper. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand but he just pulled me into a hug that would have broken the bones in a human body.

"Try not to smother our new family members Emmett" Carlisle said. Esme and Rosalie appeared behind us.  
"Sorry" Emmett said, putting me down.  
"Why don't we go and sit in the garden so we can explain properly?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded and walked out to the garden.

"I'll be there In a minute, I just need to put my car in the garage" Edward said. I froze. Thats where his stuff was.

_Crap! Please don't hate me _I thought Desperately. It didn't have the effect I wanted it to.

"ALICE!" Edward thundered, in the next second he was standing next to me with his arms folded.  
"Yes?" I said, trying to sound innocent, of course I didn't fool him though.  
"Why did you choose my room rather than one of the spare ones and why is my stuff in the garage?" He had obviously read my mind and knew the story.  
"Well, your room had the best view and it was Rosalie's idea to put your stuff in the garage" I said.  
"Well you might as well keep my room seeing as you've changed it to match your personality" He was calming down now, seeing that I was telling the truth. But he hadn't forgiven Rosalie.

"Oh Rosalie...?" Edward said. I heard Rosalie mutter '_crap!"_ before running out of the garden and jumping over the river. Edward was right behind her.  
"Hey! Don't hurt Rose!" Emmett shouted and he followed them.  
"No fighting!" Esme called, running after them.

There was a slightly awkward silence, which Jasper broke.  
"Well, that's something you don't see everyday"  
"You'll get used to it" Carlisle muttered, turning to go inside.

Jasper took my hand and pulled me upstairs to my room. He sat on the sofa and held me on his lap, rocking slightly.

In the distance we could hear Edward shouting at Rosalie and Emmett shouting at Edward. Then we could hear Esme's voice silencing them all followed by the three of them saying 'Sorry mum' in unison.

The laughter escaped me before I could control it

"I don't think Edward and Emmett like us" Jasper said.  
"I think you might be wrong about that" I disagreed.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well, according to my visions, even if they don't like us yet, they will soon" I promised.  
"You really are unique" he said, kissing my forehead.

** Please review! xD :) **


	10. Authors Note Sorry!

_IMPORTANT NOTE_

_**Sorry Guys, not a chapter, but I thought you should know that I'm changing my pen name from cullensxxx. to Fire-Burning-Ice**_

_** I'll do my best to update soon!**_


	11. Chapter 10 Understanding

**I felt like doing an Edward and Alice bonding chapter because they're meant to be really good friends.  
Hope it's okay xD.  
xx.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10 Understanding_

I looked up from my book to stare at the sky for a moment, as I absorbed how much my life had changed.

It's been one week since me and Jasper arrived at The Cullens, one very eventful week. Carlisle and Esme told us that it was a Friday when we arrived, so that would make it Friday again today.

On Saturday, we set up a new room for Edward and started to work on Jasper's.

On Sunday, me and Jasper finished Jasper's room and helped Esme do some gardening, everyone else went hunting.

On Monday, Carlisle got us some false documents (Such as birth certificates and passports) and made me and Jasper bank accounts. He also very kindly put $10,000 in each of them. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward went to school.

On Tuesday, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward went to school while Me and Jasper went shopping. I decided to buy Edward some gifts to say sorry for stealing his room, he said not to worry about it but I couldn't but feel bad.

On Wednesday, Esme applied us to the school while Carlisle created a fake medical history and Jasper taught me how to dance while the house was empty.

On Thursday, Me and Jasper went to explore the nearby river and fields, and when Rosalie got home from school she showed me the town. We managed to buy some wonderful clothes and shoes.

Today Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have gone hunting and only Edward has gone to school. Because it's a school day, the hospital and the school think that they've gone camping.

Everyone left fairly early so I've had the house to myself all day, and I've made good use of it.

I'd gone into some shops that Rosalie had suggested, I'd played my music louder than normal and I had great fun singing along. I'd also being practicing the ballroom dancing steps that Jasper taught me.

I had done a lot of things that involved moving around so I had decided to take it easy and read one of the many books. The book I was reading was amazing and it really made me think about how lucky I am.  
I'm lucky to have a family, I'm lucky to have Jasper and I'm lucky to have a home.

I couldn't wish for anything more, well I would like it if Edward liked me a little more. I think he's still angry about the whole room thing, even though he says he's not.

I tried to concentrate on my book, but mu thoughts kept going back to Edward. I closed the book and rolled onto my back, closing my eyes.

I picked up Edward's scent, meaning that he's nearly home. That also meant that I only had a moment to figure out how to get some bonding time with Edward. Well I guess now is a better time than ever.

But what do I have to do to get him to like me?

"You don't have to do anything" His voice startled me a little, I was so deep in though that I didn't hear him approach. He was still carrying his school books and bag. His expression showed no emotion. I sat up and looked at his face, he looked away.  
"Excuse me?" I said, bewildered.  
"You don't have to do anything. I'll learn to like you in my own time" He started to walk away but I wasn't done with him yet.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He stopped and turned to look at me  
"It just feels a little weird to have two new additions to the family"  
"You got on fine with everyone else" I pointed out.  
"It's different this time" He walked into the house to put away his school bag.

Why was it different? Are me and Jasper really _that _different? I curled up into a ball and stared at the grass. Why doesn't he like us?

"Why is it different this time?" I called out, knowing that he could hear.

He appeared next to me, but didn't sit down. He waited a minute before answering.

"You don't understand" he said, there was no sadness in his voice, in-fact, his tone was sympathetic.

I patted the spot next to me, inviting him to sit down. He looked stunned, but more than happy to try and bond. He slowly sat down and crossed his legs.

"Help me to understand" I said, putting my hand on his.  
"You know how I can read minds?" _Yes_ I answered in my head "Well, it always felt weird being the only one who had a gift, and now you and Jasper have turned up"  
_Isn't that A good thing?  
_"Yes, but I'm not used to reading minds like yours"  
_Our minds are different to everyone else's? _He smiled at the _skepticism in my thoughts.  
_"Very different. You both have gifts that I've never come across before"  
_How does that effect our minds? _He laughed.  
"You get visions, so whenever I'm near you I can read your thoughts and then I see the vision too"  
_Oh I see. And when Jasper feels different emotions, you feel them to? That's like having three gifts.  
_"Yes, that's right. So you understand why that might feel a little weird?"  
"Definitely" I looked into his eyes and I felt sympathy for him. It must feel a little odd having three gifts at once.

I looked down at the grass. We stayed silent for a few moments, I understood him a little more now. I wondered if he understood me.

"No I don't understand you yet" He answered my thoughts.  
"Would you like to?" I asked.  
"Yes, It would be great to understand you"  
"I don't know where to start" I said.  
"Well, to understand you, I need to where you came from, what made you come here and Stuff like that"  
_This is hard for me to talk about. Could you please just watch it in my mind and I'll explain as well?  
_"Of course"  
_Well, I don't remember my human life, except for my name. I woke up alone in darkness. _I glanced at him, and he nodded encouragingly._ I had my first vision unintentionally. I was in the vision, only I was a complete savage. I had no control. I decided that under no circumstances was I to become like that.  
_"I don't blame you" Edward commented,  
_I had another vision almost straight after the first. You, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper were in it. You were teaching me how to be like you. I decided that I was going to live like you, I was going to be good. So I set off, looking for Jasper. I found him in a diner and we connected from that very moment. I couldn't believe that I had found someone. We then went in search of you. And you know the story from there.  
__"Yes, I do. I can't imagine what it must have felt like for you, waking up, not knowing..."  
"It wasn't the most pleasant experience, but if it had never happened then I would never have found You, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme"  
"I guess that's true. But we're not that great"  
"Yes you are. I had no one to help me and then I found you and everything changed. It could have gone wrong, but it didn't. And I wouldn't change a thing"  
____"Why?"  
________The emptiness I felt when I woke up was horrible. Nothing can describe it. All of this doesn't feel real. In some ways I hop that this is all a dream and I'll wake up and go back to my human life, but if I did then I would miss this world terribly.  
Every time I have a vision, It reminds me of how happy I am. And I hope that the vision will show something good that will make my life even better. My visions guided me here, so I think of them sort of as a guidance._

Edward's grip on my hand tightened and he looked at me with the most heart breaking expression.

"So, we're the only family that you have then?" His voice was pained.  
"Yes. And I don't need anymore"

He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I embraced him back, glad that we finally understood each-other.

"I'm glad too" He said. For the first time since we arrived, there was a smile in his voice.

Now that we understood each-other a little more, I thought that we should something together. He released me and looked at my face.

"Great idea, Alice. What would you like to do?"

I racked my brains. Then it hit me. An evil grin spread across my face. A look of shock and fear crossed Edward's face.

"No Alice. Anything but that" He was getting to his feet and heading towards the house. I ran after him, but he was faster.

He vanished. He was hiding somewhere.

"Edward, I'll soon find you so you might as well come out and deal with it " I called out.

I heard a gasp from the cupboard on the second floor and ran up as fast as I could. When I opened the door I saw a terrified Edward cowering in the corner.  
I pulled him up and dragged him to my room. I locked the door and sat him in a chair. He didn't try and escape, probably because he knew there was no point.

I placed a stool next to him then grabbed some products from my dressing table and put them on the stool.

I picked up the hairbrush and walked slowly towards Edward, every time I took a step he looked a little more scared.

"You should be scared, Edward, I'm going to give you a make over"

* * *

"Come on Edward, they'll be home in a minute" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out from behind the door where he was hiding.  
"Exactly the reason why I want to change"  
"But you look lovely!" I whined. He growled at me.  
"Okay, I'll come out if you do the same to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle" He said that like it was a hard thing to do.  
"Deal"

He stepped out wearing the outfit I had dressed him in;

A white t-shirt with an open black shirt over the top, and some dark purple flares. I had also made him wear some male platform shoes which were white. To top it off I also added sunglasses.

I had styled his hair so that it curled back on itself.

Personally, I thought he looked amazing.

"Yeah, amazingly stupid" Edward commented.  
"Whatever"

I heard two cars approaching the garage.

"Yay, everyone's home!"  
"Great!" Edward said sarcastically.  
"Oh stop ruining my fun" He laughed.

I pulled him downstairs so that everyone could see us when they came in.

"How are you going to stop them escaping?" I hadn't thought of that "Can I make a suggestion?"  
"I'm all ears"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Great Idea!" I said, running out to the garage.

I caught them all just in time, they were just getting out of the cars.

"Rosalie, can you help me?" She turned to face me.  
"Sure" I leaned into to whisper.  
"When everyone's inside please lock the doors and keep all the keys"  
"Why?"  
"I've just given Edward a makeover and I want to do the same to the rest of the boys"  
"Awesome!" She shouted, everyone turned to look at us.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.  
"Nothing for you to worry about. By the way, I've given Edward a makeover..."

They all ran inside to look at my wonderful work. Me and Rosalie followed them and locked the doors behind us.  
They were all standing around Edward in a circle, admiring his new look. While they were distracted we took their keys from their pockets.

Emmett and Jasper started snickering.

"Alice, could you please choose an outfit for me?" Emmett said sarcastically.  
"And me?" Jasper joined in. Edward rolled his eyes.

Me and Rosalie moved forwards towards them and the smile's vanished.

"If you really want me to..." I said.  
"I'm sure I can help" Rosalie said.  
"Carlisle, don't think you're getting off lightly" I added, seeing him trying to sneak away.  
"Can I help?" Esme asked.  
"Of course you can"  
"No Alice, we were only joking..." Emmett stuttered.  
"To late now" I said, smiling.

Together, the three of us managed to lock them in our rooms and change them into the outfits that I selected.

Carlisle in dark blue jeans with a pink shirt and yellow tie with brown leather shoes. His hair was bushed as straight as it would go.  
Emmett in pink flares with a green long sleeved top with a gold chain. He was wearing white trainers. He also had a cap on, so his hair was normal.  
Jasper was wearing black leather trousers with a white shirt and black leather shoes. His hair was pulled into a tiny pony tail. He had sunglasses like Edward.

When we were done we all sat downstairs and took some family photos.

This was the start of some great family days.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by reviewing. xD.  
Also, there's this story on my profile called _Saved By An Angel_, check it out. **


	12. Chapter 11 School

_Chapter 11 - School_

It's Monday. Me and Jasper are starting school today.

I can't wait to go to school, I can't remember if I went to school in my human life, but I know I'm going to enjoy it.  
Jasper, on the other hand, is scared at the thought of being around so many humans.

"Rosalie, were you nervous on your first day of school?" I asked her.

We were in my room, Rosalie was also helping me with my hair. Emmett and Edward were in Jasper's room, listening to music and making jokes.

"A little. I wasn't nervous about meeting people though, I was worried that there would be someone prettier than me" Typical Rosalie.  
"You're prettier than anyone Rosalie" I told her.  
"I know" she said, smiling.

She worked on my hair for another ten minutes, then I asked her to give me some privacy so I could get dressed.

I selected a white blouse, blue jacket, red flares and flat yellow pumps.  
I grabbed my bag and glanced on the mirror on my way out. Rosalie had made my hair fluffy so it stuck out in different directions. She also put a little eyeliner on as well. She'd done a good job.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I ran into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

"Alice, could we speak to you and Jasper please?" Esme asked.  
"Yes of course you can"

I ran upstairs to Jasper's room, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Come in, Alice" I heard Edward say.

I walked in and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Jasper, Carlisle and Esme want to talk to us" I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
"Hey! He was just about to win!" Emmett wined.  
"Shut up Emmett" Jasper said.  
"Oohh , letting the lady order you around, eh?" Emmett teased.  
"You know Emmett, I've still got those pictures from Friday that I could hang up around school..."  
"I'll be good" He said, looking at the floor.

I could hear Edward laughing as we left the room, followed by a bang, scuffle and 'hey, not fair'.

When we reached the kitchen, we sat down opposite Carlisle and Esme. They had very serious expressions on their faces.

"Alice, Jasper, are you sure you want to got to school?" Esme asked.  
I looked at Jasper and he nodded.  
"Absolutely. Why wouldn't we want to go?"  
"It's just that, it can sometimes be a little...difficult" Carlisle said.  
"Difficult, how?" Jasper asked.  
"Well... I know that Jasper still struggles to drink just animal blood..."  
"Go on" I encouraged.  
"What Carlisle is trying to say is, sometimes the scent can become overpowering, and it takes a lot of control to walk away"  
"Would you be a able to walk away?" The question was meant for Jasper mainly.  
"I think so... Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked me. I knew he was unsure and the future could change any second, so I had no idea what to expect. I looked into the future anyway.  
"Everything will be fine, if you don't change your mind suddenly" I warned him.  
"Okay, I'll do my best"

We left the kitchen and went upstairs to get Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

When we walked into Jasper's room, we almost fell over laughing.  
Emmett and Edward were rolling around trying to kick and punch each-other, while Rosalie tried to separate them.  
"Guys break it up! You're going to be late" Esme shouted, appearing in the door way.

The boys stopped immediately and both said "Sorry Mum" before running to get their bags.  
Rosalie and Esme rolled their eyes.

It took five minutes for Edward and Emmett to get ready, and then all of us walked out to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's car while Me and Jasper rode with Edward.

* * *

It didn't take long to get school, only about ten minutes. The journey was quite, except for me squealing in excitement every now and then, the boys just laughed at me.

We arrived in time to get a parking space, and then we stepped out of the car.  
The building wasn't very big, and there weren't that many people. I gripped Jasper's hand tightly. I knew that he was scared.  
"You'll be fine Jasper" Edward told him.  
"He's right. Stop worrying. I love you" I pecked him on the cheek. That made him smile.  
"Okay, I'll try and cheer up. Don't we need to go to the main office?"  
"I think so. We'll see you in class Edward" He gave us a wave and walked off to his first lesson.

Me and Jasper made our way to the main door and found a large counter with lots of paper work.

A lady with glasses was sat in a chair behind the counter, filing some pieces of paper.  
We walked over to receive our timetables. She looked up and nearly fell off her chair when she saw us.

"Um, my name is Alice and this is Jasper. We just moved in with Dr and Mrs Cullen"  
"That's right. aren't you Mrs Cullen's Cousin that she didn't know she had?" She asked Jasper.  
"Yes, my father was her brother, but he stopped speaking to Esme and Rosalie when he left home. He left Edward and Emmett when they were very little because their mother died and he couldn't cope. A few months later he met my mother. Unfortunately, my mother died a few months ago due to an illness, and my father couldn't cope anymore. He commit suicide, but he left me a note telling me about his sister, Esme, and how she adopted his Children. So me and my girlfriend went looking for them and they adopted us too. They've been very kind to us"  
"What about you're family, dear?" She asked me.  
"I don't know anything about them, they left me when I was a baby. I've been in care all my life, so it was nice to help Jasper look for his family, and it was really kind of them to adopt us and accept us so easily"  
"I'm glad that you're happy, and I hope you enjoy the school"

She handed us our timetables. We thanked her and walked down the corridor.  
I looked at my timetable. I had; Trigonometry, Biology, Chemistry, English and Spanish.

I turned to Jasper.  
"What lessons do you have?" I asked him.  
" Trigonometry, Biology, Chemistry, English and Spanish"  
"Yay! we've got exactly the same lessons!"

We made our way to classroom seventeen for Trigonometry. Our teacher was called Miss. Anthe, and she made us stand at the front and introduce ourselves. I found the lesson fairly easy, but I didn't really enjoy it.

When the teacher dismissed us, we headed to classroom eleven for Biology. Edward was in this teacher, Mr. Wayne, just gave us a textbook and showed us our seats. The lesson was very interesting, but again, not very fun.

Our third lesson, Chemistry, was very dull. And our teacher, Mr. Turner, practically ignored us. Luckily, though, Emmett was in this Lesson do that made it slightly amusing.

Lesson four was English was my favorite so far. It was so interesting, and Edward was with us again. Mr. Dawson was very enthusiastic about the subject.

After lesson 4 it was time for lunch, but because we don't eat, we just sit at at a table and pretend to.  
Edward showed us where he, Rosalie and Emmett normally sat. Rosalie and Emmett joined us shortly afterwards.

"So, how are you getting on?" Rosalie asked as she sat down.  
"It's okay, a little boring though" I told her, spinning an apple on my tray.  
"How about you Jasper?" Emmett asked.  
"All the humans smell so...warm. Ho do you do it everyday?"  
Emmett shrugged "You get used to it, I suppose"

Jasper Sighed. I gripped his hand and kissed his cheek.  
"You're doing great" I assured him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes Jasper. I can read your mind. You're struggling, but you're strong. It'll get easier" Edward promised him.  
"But what if it doesn't? What if I hurt someone? What if..." He trailed off.

I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

"You won't" I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back.  
"Thanks Alice, thanks Edward" He said, releasing me.  
"Hey, is it just me or does everyone ignore us?" I asked Edward.  
"They don't ignore us. They're just too scared too come and say 'hello'"  
"Why?"  
"Because we're so beautiful, at-least, that's what the humans think. Every single boy in this room, except me and you, has crush on Rosalie. And most of the girls want me to take them on a date"  
"Well, why don't you?" Jasper asked.  
"Because I think they're boring" He said simply "And a human/vampire relationship wouldn't really work.  
"Yikes! We're going to be late!" Emmett shouted.

We all got up to empty our trays. We arranged to meet in the car park after school so we could all drive home.

Rosalie had Spanish with us so she showed us to our classroom.

Our teacher was called Miss. La Salle and she was the best teacher I'd had all day. She was so enthusiastic, yet, fun at the same time. And I loved the language, it sounded so pretty. This was definitely my favorite lesson.  
At the end of the lesson, Miss. La Salle gave us homework to write about our families in Spanish, then she dismissed us.

Rosalie, me and Jasper walked to the car park. Edward was already waiting in his car for us and I'm sure Emmett was waiting for Rosalie. We climbed in the back and as soon as the door was shut, Edward started driving.

"So, what do you think of school?" Edward asked.  
"Well, the teacher are nice and the lessons are interesting,, but it's a little boring" I answered.  
"Do you like school Jasper?" Edward asked.  
"I agree with Alice, it's a little boring. It's good that the humans stay away from us though"  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"It's easier. I can't smell them as much"  
"Ah, I understand" I put my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around mine.  
"It'll get easier Jasper" Edward pointed out.  
"I hope so"

We beat Emmett and Rosalie home so we got the best spot in the garage. They arrived just as we were getting out of the car.

We were greeted by a smiling Esme, who was wearing overalls and was covered in mud. She'd being gardening.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Edward shrugged and went upstairs. Emmett and Rosalie followed him.

"It was okay, school can be a little dull" I answered.  
"How did you get on Jasper?" Esme said, still smiling.  
"It was alright"  
"How did you deal with the scent?"  
"I held my breath all day" He said.  
"Well done, I'm proud of you" She came forward and gave him a hug.  
"Alice, what time will Carlisle be home?" She asked once she had released Jasper.  
"He's going to be held up so he won't be home until seven" I told her.  
"Thank-you, I want to ask him what colour we should have our room"  
"He'll say blue" I told her.  
"That's good, I've always wanted blue. I might as well start painting now"  
"Would you like some help?" Jasper volunteered.  
"Yes please"

Jasper kissed my forehead before running out to the garage to get paint.  
I decided to go upstairs and see Edward.

"Come in, Alice" He said, before I had knocked. I opened the door and stepped in. He was sitting in his bed, writing in his journal.  
"Edward, could you help me with something?"  
"What do you need help with?"  
"Well, Jasper's taking me out to a dance show next week..." _And I can't dance very well. Could you please help me practice?  
_"No problem" He stood up and put his journal away.

He put his hands on my waist and told me to let him lead, which turned out to be quite easy. He started off with easy moves, slowly getting faster and harder to remember.  
We danced for three hours.

By the end he had taught me how to waltz, salsa, slow dance, ballroom tango and cha-cha-cha.

"Thanks Edward" I hugged him.  
"No, thank-you. It was fun"

When Carlisle came home, everyone gathered in the living room to watch a film.

Esme and Carlisle sat on the love-seat, Emmett sat on an armchair with Rosalie on his lap, While me, Edward and Jasper sat on the floor on our stomachs.

We decided to watch Dracula, and laughed at how everyone had vampires wrong, and then we discussed what we thought would happen if humans knew we actually existed.  
Emmett did a rather funny little act which involved a lot of girly screaming.

By the time dawn came, we were all smiling or laughing.

* * *

It's been a month since me and Jasper started school.

All the humans stay away from us, so that makes it easier.

Today was pretty boring. We had History, Chemistry, Geography, Physics and Religious Studies.  
Jasper now had his own car so we rode to school together and normally we met up in the car park at the end of the day.

But today was different.  
When I walked to the car park at the end of the day, Jasper's car was gone.

"He's left without me" I told Edward, who was standing right next to me.  
"Would you like a ride home?" He asked.  
"Yes please"

I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Why would he leave without me?"  
"I don't know, I just had French with him"  
"Was he acting any differently?"  
"Yes, actually, he was distracted. And then at the end of the lesson he walked off without me. I assumed he went to go and find you"  
"I wonder why he was distracted..."

When we arrived home we asked everyone if they had any idea where he might be. They didn't know.  
I tried to look into his future but he kept changing his mind so I kept getting flickers of pictures.

We stayed sitting in the living room, worrying. Emmett and Edward went to look for him bu they came back empty handed.  
All we could do was wait.  
It was torture. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? What if he wanted to leave?

At midnight, I heard a car driving into the garage and footsteps approaching the house. I recognized Jasper's scent.

We all stood up and waited by the door. When it opened, everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry" Jasper said, looking at the floor, ashamed.

Jasper's eyes were bright red, there was a slight flush in his cheeks.

There was dried blood on his shirt. Human Blood.


	13. Chapter 12 Guilt

_Chapter 12 - Guilt_

Jasper had drank human blood.

No-one spoke, they didn't know what to say. We just stood there.  
I felt so sorry for Jasper. He must be feeling so guilty, and he was feeling everyone else's disappointment with his gift. I had to do something.

So walked over to him and gave him a hug, he just leaned down and rested his chin on my head.

After a few moments, Carlisle cleared his throat. I let go of Jasper and held his hand.

"Jasper, please explain to us what exactly happened"

Jasper stiffened and his face set like stone. He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it" He said.  
"Why don't you remember it in your mind and I'll tell everyone?" Edward offered.  
"No thank-you" Jasper muttered.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell one of us that you were struggling? We could have helped you" Edward asked.  
"No-one else was struggling and I felt weak" Jasper admitted.  
"You're not weak Jasper, it takes time to get used to it" Esme assured him.  
"What happened anyway?" Rosalie snapped

Everyone turned to Edward, he was the mind reader.

"Jasper, they need to know.." He said. Jasper's head shot up and his eyes were full of fear "Would you like me to tell them?"  
"No, I should be the one to tell them. But could you all just try not to judge me when you find out?"  
"Of course" Everyone said.

I squeezed his hand and looked him in the face. He gave me a weak smile.

"Today at school, there was a girl. We'd never met her before because she's been on holiday. At lunch time, she walked past me and her scent hit me like a thousand bullets. It was

wonderful, the most mouth watering smell..." He stopped, ashamed.

"It's alright, carry on" I encouraged him.

"Any-way, the scent was amazing, but I thought of what I could do to everyone if I hunted her at that moment, and that made me snap out of it. I held my breath and made my way to

He paused for a moment. I knew this wasn't easy for him. I used my thumb to rub circles onto his hand, trying to soothe with Edward. But when we got there, the girl was sitting at the table in front of ours. For the whole lesson I held my breath and thought of things that just popped into my head"

"Why didn't you see what he was going to do?" Edward asked me.  
"Because his decisions kept changing. Why didn't you read his mind and find out where he was going?"  
"Because he kept trying to focus on something else"

Jasper continued his story.

"When the bell went, I didn't think. I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could, and went straight to my car. I followed her back to her house. When I got there, I knocked on her door and asked her for homework help. She showed me to the living room. Her parents weren't home so it was easy. I sank my teeth into her neck before she could even get her book out. That poor girl didn't stand a chance. I felt her emotions, fear, confusion, hurt, loss and terror. I'll never be able to forget..."

Everyone was to stunned to speak. What was there to say?

"Idiot!" Rosalie hissed. We all snapped our heads round to look at her."What? He is! We'll have to move again now! I was just getting settled!"  
"Rosalie, this is very hard for Jasper. Please try and be a little sympathetic" Esme said.  
"Sympathetic? He's ruined everything for me!"

How could she? All she ever thought about was herself. Did she even care what Jasper was going through?  
Jasper let go of my hand and ran upstairs to his room, we heard the door slam followed by his tear-less sobs.

Everyone's burning eyes turned to glare at Rosalie.

"What?" She snapped.  
"Rosalie go and apologize!" Esme shouted, pointing at the stairs.  
"No! I haven't done anything wrong!"

She flicked her hair and walked into the living room, Emmett followed her.

Carlisle and Esme sighed. They looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about Rosalie's behavior, you get used to it after a while" Carlisle's voice was soft and full of sadness.  
"Why don't you go and see Jasper? He's probably very upset"

I nodded and started to walk up the stairs, but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Tell Jasper that we forgive him and we understand. Also, we need a family meeting as soon as possible"  
"Sure" I replied.

I ran straight to Jasper's room and stopped when I reached the door. I could still hear him sobbing. I let myself in. He was sitting in the floor cross-legged with his face in his hands.

I walked up and sat in front of him. I gently pulled his hands from his face so I could see his eyes. He tried to look away but I put my hands either side of his face so he couldn't.  
I looked into his eyes and saw red. Red human blood, but behind the red there was guilt, remorse, regret, self-hate and hurt.

My hands moved so they were behind his neck. I pulled him forward so his head rested on my shoulder and I let him sob. It was torture to see him so unhappy, it made my dead heart crack. I kissed his head and told him that it would be okay.

After what felt like hours, he sat up. He untangled my arms from his neck and held my hands in his. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek, he held it there.

"I hate seeing you in so much pain" I said, my voice breaking a little at the end. He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I regret it more than anything"  
"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it"

We sat in silence for a few moments. Then I remembered something.

"Carlisle and Esme want a family meeting, shall we head downstairs?" He nodded and pecked my cheek before we left the room.

We walked downstairs to the dining room , hand-in-hand, to find everyone sitting around the table, waiting for us. We took our seats, still holding hands.  
Rosalie looked up at Jasper and muttered "Sorry".

Carlisle cleared his throat ans started talking.

"As a family, we need to discuss what we are going to do"  
"About what?" I asked, confused.

Carlisle looked a little awkward for a moment.

"Well, we don't know how this is going to affect us because the police will obviously investigate, and we're not sure if Jasper left any evidence"  
"Would you like me to check if they come to us?" I asked.  
"That would be helpful"

I looked forward and had a vision.

*The police were arriving at the house, guns at the ready, at-least five cars. They kicked the door in and pointed at guns in every direction. One of the policeman was talking to his comrade "Are you sure it's here?" he asked. The other one pulled out a piece of paper "Definitely, the drivers license we found at the scene of the crime belongs to Jasper Johnson and the address matches"*

I heard Edward gasp, having seen the vision.

"Yes, they'll come" I breathed.  
"What did I leave?" Jasper asked.  
"Your driver's license" I told him "What are we going to do Carlisle?"  
"We'll have to relocate, move somewhere else"  
"Again?" Rosalie whined.  
"There's no other choice Rosalie" Esme said.  
"We have two options. We can buy a new house and pretend to be a family again, or we could go into hiding, travel"

Everyone was silent. I didn't like the sound of travelling. I like going to school and pretending to be human and I'm sure Rosalie did too.

"Carlisle, is there no other option?" Emmett pleaded.  
"I'm afraid not" He sighed.

I suddenly remembered something Emmett had said a few days ago, about a coven called The Denalis who lived in Alaska. Before I said anything, I scanned the future to see of it would work. When I was done, I smiled.

"Carlisle, why don't we go and stay in Alaska?" I asked. He looked stunned.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Your friends, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen. They would be more than happy to let us stay. I've seen it"  
"What do you mean, Alice?" Esme was confused.  
"When we explain our situation, they will be happy to let us stay with them until Jasper is stronger. Then we can move on"  
"But...why?" Rosalie asked.  
"Because we can stay there as long as we like, we could still go to school, we can move as soon as we're ready and it's better than living without a house"

Everyone thought about it. Edward looked at me and smiled. He mouthed the words "Good Idea". I smiled back and said thank-you in my mind.

"I think it's a good idea" Jasper said. I mouthed a thank-you at him.  
"I agree" said Rosalie.  
"Me too" Emmett said.  
"I'm in" Edward agreed.

Esme and Carlisle stared at each-other for a moment, before nodding.

"All right, we can only take three cars. Alice and Jasper will take Jasper's, Emmett and Rosalie will take Rosalie's, Me, Edward and Esme will take mine"  
"How long do we have before the police come Alice?" Esme asked.  
"We only have half and hour"  
"Pack what you want to take with you and be ready to leave in twenty minutes"

* * *

"Rosalie? Are you ready yet? We've only got ten minutes"  
"Nearly done, only my shoes left"

We were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go. All of us except for Rosalie.

"I swear she'll never fit all her bags into the car" Emmett muttered.  
"Wanna bet?" I challenged him. He raised his eye brows.  
"How much?" I already knew that Rosalie would be able to fit everything into her car, so I was going to win.  
"Thirty Dollars" He shook my hand.  
"You're on" He smirked at me "You're gonna loose little sis"  
"Emmett, you do realize that I know who will win, right?" The smirk was wiped away and replaced with shock and realization.

Carlisle and Esme burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

While we were all laughing, Edward made his way upstairs.

I followed him, sensing that he needed someone to talk to.

When I got to his room, he was playing his piano. He'd played before. he was an extremely talented musician. But something was off today.

"You don't want to leave it do you?" I guessed.  
"No, it's being my companion for years. It feels like I'm leaving a part of my soul behind"  
"You'll get another one" I pointed out.  
"It won't be the same" He sighed.

When he was finished the song he as playing, he gently put the key guard down and covered the piano in a giant cloth. He stroked it before leaving the room.

We joined everyone else in the hallway, waiting for Rosalie.

"Rosalie, we've got five minutes!" I screamed.  
"I'm done" She said, appearing at the top of the stairs with about seven suitcases, thirty shoe boxes and a handbag. We all stared at her with our mouths open.  
"What? I like my clothes and shoes"

We walked out of the front door ans made our way to the cars we were taking.

I was going with Jasper in his car, he was driving. When we were buckled in I handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked.  
"Directions to the airport, and our ticket details" While we were packing, Edward had rung up and booked tickets.

I heard Carlisle's voice ring through the garage.

"Okay, everyone. Meet up at the airport. We've all got first class tickets so we should be sitting near each-other on the plane. We've organised the cars to be shipped over on the same flight. Alice, will it get sunny?"

I checked the weather forecast.

"Nope, lots of rain"  
"That's good. See you all in a couple of hours"

Carlisle, Esme and Edward left first, then me and Jasper, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

Half way down the road, I rolled down my window and looked behind me.

"Emmett, you owe me thirty dollars"


	14. Chapter 13 Moving On

_Chapter 13- Moving On_

It's been four years since we moved to Alaska.  
Not much has happened since then.

Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all go to school while Carlisle works at a nearby hospital and Esme keeps the home in good shape.

The Denalis live a short distance away from us and we pretend that we're distant relatives of theirs.  
They've made us very welcome, but we just don't feel at home here.

Edward could obviously tell that we weren't happy, so he called a family meeting.

Everyone took their seats at the dining room table and Carlisle spoke first.

"So Edward, was there a good reason for calling a meeting?"  
"I think you all know what this is about, so don't be scared to say how you feel because none of us are really happy here"  
"What makes you say that?" Esme asked.  
"I can read your minds, and none of you are particularly happy"  
"What do you mean, Edward?" Said Emmett.  
"Alice spends all her time trying to make everyone happy but she's running out of ideas, Emmett's not telling as many jokes, Rosalie doesn't like school here, Carlisle thinks work is a little boring, Esme doesn't know what to do during the day, Jasper struggles with the scent and it's making him depressed and I'm getting a bit annoyed with Tanya"

We all grinned.

Tanya Denali had taken a liking to Edward, but lately it had turned into an obsession. The other day she had actually tried to kiss him, but Edward wasn't interested and had told her that in the politest way possible.

"So, what do you suggest?" Carlisle asked.  
"I think that now is the time to..move on" Edward answered.

Rosalie groaned.

"Why do we have to move again?" She snapped.  
"Don't you remember, Rose? That was part of the plan. When Jasper was ready, we would move on again" Emmett reminded her.  
"But why now?"  
"Because everyone is miserable, Jasper is stronger and we're starting to stand out a little to much" I pointed out.  
"That was part of the plan. So where do we move to?" Jasper wondered out loud.  
"Why don't we have a think and have another meeting in two hours?" I suggested.  
"Seems like a good idea" Carlisle agreed.

Edward left the table to go outside and read his book, Rosalie and Emmett went up to their room and Carlisle and Esme stayed at the table.

Jasper tugged my hand and we ran up the stairs to my room.

He sat on my couch and opened his arms for me. I jumped onto his lap and laid my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around me.  
We stayed like that for at-least an hour. I never wanted to move, I would have happily stayed there forever.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, could you come to the dining room please?" Esme called from downstairs.

I sighed and held Jasper's hand as we ran downstairs to the dining room where everyone was waiting.  
We took our seats quickly and Edward started speaking immediately.

"You thought of somewhere to go?"  
Carlisle nodded.  
"Where?" Jasper asked.  
"It's a place we've lived before, but it was a while ago. Alice and you won't know it. It's a small town in the state of Washington, there's a lot of rain and plenty of wildlife"  
"Forks" Edward breathed.

The name sounded familiar. I looked at Jasper.

"It's near Seattle" He said,  
"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.  
"Seattle's where lives. You know, the person that gets the false documents for us. I remember seeing a sign for Forks while we were there"  
"So that's where we're moving?" I asked Esme. She nodded.  
"It's a good place to live because there's lots of rain, little sun, not too many people and there's lots of animal nearby"  
"Why did you leave last time?"  
"We stayed there a little too long and people began to notice that we don't age"  
"Is it safe to move back?"  
"It should be. We haven't being there for years"  
"When are we leaving?" Rosalie said.  
"Tomorrow. You don't have to go to school tomorrow so use the extra time for packing" Carlisle answered.

* * *

"We'll miss you all, thank-you for making us so welcome"

The Denalis waved to us as we drove away.  
Our departure had being fairly quick and, after promising that we would come back to visit, we left Alaska and arrived at the airport.

"Our cars are being shipped over with us, so everyone have a nice flight and we'll see you at the airport" Esme told us before we all went to find our seats on the plane.

I sat next to Jasper while he read his book. I looked in my carry-on bag and pulled out a few magazines and my i-pod.  
When I was bored of that I turned to give Jasper a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

I spent the rest of the flight looking at his eyes.

The flight was very long but we finally landed in Port Angeles.  
We all found our cars and followed Carlisle's directions to the new house.

I let Jasper drive while I looked out the windows and took in the surroundings. It was very green, lots of plants and life.  
It was perfect.

I closed my eyes and started designing my new room in my head.

"Alice, we're here" Jasper said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I opened my door and looked at the massive building that was our house.  
It was magnificent.

I heard the rest of the family pull up near us. They left their vehicles and walked over to us.  
Carlisle took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, and gestured for us to go first. He said three words.

"Welcome to Forks"

The End

* * *

**Finished!  
**

**I hope you liked it and thought it was worth reading.**

**Please review! xD. xxx. **


End file.
